ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Power Rangers: Green with Evil
Power Rangers: Green with Evil is a 2019 American, Science Fiction, superhero film directed by Dean Israelite, written by John Gatins and is based on the franchise of the same name. It's the fourth Power Rangers film and the sequel to Power Rangers. the film stars Dacre Montgomery, Dylan O'Brien, Naomi Scott, RJ Cyler, Becky G, Ludi Lin, Bill Hader, Bryan Cranston, Elizabeth Banks, and William Defoe as Lord Zedd. The film happens 2 years after the events of the first film. The movie is dedicated to the memory of Gosei Sentai Dairanger actor Tatsyua Nomi, who passed away May 18, 2017http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2017/05/dairangers-shishiranger-tatsuya-nomi-passes-away/. The movie was originally scheduled going to be released on April, 27, 2019, but was pushed ahead 7 months earlier, then 8 months later, to allow more time to finish editing. The film is schedule to be released on May 17, 2019. Plot A year after the Power Rangers defeated Goldar, everything in Angel Grove was back to normal, almost everything. When Tommy Oliver (Dylan O'Brien) finds the green Power Coin, the Rangers (Dacre Montgomery, Naomi Scott, RJ Cyler, Becky G, Ludi Lin) must stop him, protect the Zeo crystal and uncover the truth about Lord Zedd (William Defoe) the real enemy that killed Zordon's (Bryan Cranston) team, and find out that an old enemy (Elizabeth Banks) is alive. Cast Dacre Montgomery as Jason Scott/Red Ranger: the Leader of the team, former quarterback of the Angel Grove Football Team, Kimberly's boyfriend, Pearl's older brother, and Sam and Beverly's son. Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger: a member of the team and former cheerleader, who use to be a cyberbully, Jason's girlfriend, and Ty's ex-girlfriend. RJ Cyler as William"Billy"Cranston/Blue Ranger: the brains of the team who's autistic and Jason & Kimberly's friend. Becky G as Trini/Yellow Ranger: a member of the team who's use to struggle to make friends until she joined the team . Ludi Lin as Zachary"Zack"Taylor/Black Ranger: a Bilingual member of the team. After the death of his mom, he moved in with Jason. Dylan O'Brien as "Thomas"Tommy"Oliver/Green Ranger: the newest member who's possessed by Rita and Scorpina's rival. Dylan portrayed a character named Thomas in the Maze Runner. Bill Hader as the voice of Alpha 5:a android and Zordon's robotic assistant Bryan Cranston as Zordon: the Rangers' mentor and former Red Ranger who's trapped in the Morphing Grid. Zordon was friends with Rita before she turned evil, killed his team, and joined Lord Zedd. Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa: the first Green Ranger and a former friend of Zordon. Willem Dafoe as Lord Zedd: the antagonist of the movie, he was the real reason Rita betrayed Zordon. Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Scorpina: one of Zedd's henchman and Tommy's rival. David Denman as Samuel"Sam"Scott: Beverly's husband and Jason and Pearl's father and fisherman. Caroline Cave as Beverly Scott: Sam's wife and Jason and Pearl's mother. Kayden Magnuson as Pearl Scott: Jason's sister and Sam and Beverly's daughter. Fiona Fu as Mrs. Taylor: Zack's deceased mother. Wesley MacInnes as Colt Wallace: the school bully. Adam Hicks as Ty Fleming: Kimberly's ex-boyfriend. This is the second film since Lemonade Mouth where Hicks and Scott worked on the same film. Sarah Grey as Amanda Clark: Kimberly's former cheerleading friend. Fred Tatasciore as the voice of the Putties: stone gnomes that can be created by any Earth element. Shawn Mendes and will make a cameo appearance along with Doug Walker who will portray his character the Nostalgia Critic. Production In 2017, prior to the first film's dvd release, Israelite confirmed the talks for the sequel were taking place, and that he liked to include Lord Zedd. In Mid-December that same year, casting for Oliver, Zedd and Scorpina started, by the end, Dylan O'Brien, William Defoe and Grey Griffin was cast as Tommy, Zedd and Scorpina and was comfirmed Israelite will return to direct and Gatins would write the script. It was confirmed that Bryan Tyler would return to compose music Mark Day, who previously done editing for the last four Harry Potter movies, was hired to edit the film. It was also revealed that Ty Fleming would appear in the film. Production started on December 2 2018 and will last till August 15, 2018. This is the first film that Lin and Defoe has been in together, the second one will be Aquaman. Reception The movie's teaser will be seen during the Grammy Awards and was met with mixed reviews from critics, audiences and fans of the movie. The first poster was announced January 26, 2018. The next teaser will be show during episode 5 of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Box Office The film will be released along with John Wick: Chapter 3. Sequel In January 2018, Israelite stated if the film is a box office successes, they'll make the 6-film franchise Saban mentioned during the first film's release. External Links 1 Dairanger Actor Tastuya Nomi passes away. Category:2019 films Category:2010s superhero films Category:American films Category:American teen superhero films Category:Superhero films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Science fiction films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, California Category:3D films Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming films